Oh, we always blame the screamer
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: CO. Casey and Olivia had a very romantic night planned together, but it all gets ruined when someone calls 911, reporting very strange sounds coming from their apartment. What oh what could they be doing? SVU TONIGHT!


SVU premieres TONIGHT! I can't wait, I'm so excited! BUT, if Casey is not in the premiere, there is going to be hell to pay. I don't know who I'll start screaming at, but I'll find somebody that'll be sorry when they listen to my hour long rant on how the hell could Dick Wolf ever even kick my girl off the show in the first place. But it's okay now, she's back- for GOOD, this time! YAY!

First attempt at a short smut (it's the flashback) scene in this fic. Not even sure if it can be qualified as smut or not, and I have no idea if it's good or horrific or weird or... whatever. It's not like I have any experience with girl on girl sex and I was kind of just writing blind there. Tell me what you think...

A very mortified Casey Novak sat on the couch, wrapped tightly in her bathrobe and blushing furiously as Olivia led the cop to the door, her own face a shade of red that was a result from both embarrassment and anger. "You two ladies enjoy the rest of your night," the officer said with a wink, and Olivia just glared at him before slamming the door in his face, the real meaning of his statement not missed by either of them.

"Well," Olivia started as she sat down next to Casey, then trailed off, uncertain off what to say.

"This could of gone better, wouldn't you say?" Casey deadpanned, and Olivia snorted.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it- well, who wants to go explain to a five year old what we were doing just now?" she asked brightly, prompting the ADA to groan.

Casey sighed. This entire night had been ALL planned out for over a month now. When Elliot had asked them to babysit Eli at the last minute, they had decided to be nice and take him, so Elliot wouldn't have to find somebody else on such short notice. The two women had simply postponed their own plans a short ten minutes until they were sure Eli was asleep. Everything had been going so well...

_"Oh, god," Casey moaned as Olivia sucked on her pulse point, biting her pale skin and licking over the wound, causing Casey to gasp with pleasure. _

_"Where do you want me to touch you, Casey?" Olivia asked in between kisses that she tenderly pressed to the redhead's pale, heaving body as she writhed beneath her. Her mouth left a burning trail on Casey's skin, marked by several red, swollen bite marks, which Olivia went back over and kissed again. "Where do you want me to touch you?"_

_"Olivia!" Casey cried. "You know where!" _

_"No, I really don't," Olivia said innocently, even as she kissed her neck again. "Tell me where, Casey."_

_"God, Olivia!" she screamed. "You're killing me! Please, let me-"_

_Casey's plea was interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door smashing open and a cop shouting, "Police, freeze!"_

_Olivia and Casey stared at him for at least five seconds before Olivia sat up, clutching the blanket to herself and leaving the thin sheet to Casey, and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"_

_The cop looked in between the two women and said slowly, "This is consensual sex going on here, correct? Just to be sure?"_

_"YES!" Casey shouted at him. "Yes, you," here, she muttered a stream of expletives too quick for the cop to catch, but it certainly ended with, "bastard! Now, what the HELL are you doing in here?"_

_"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to need both of you to get some clothes and then come out and talk to me for a second." He nodded at them and gave them their privacy, shutting the ruined remains of their bedroom door._

_Casey and Olivia stared after him for a moment in shock, then Casey rolled out of bed and started pulling on whatever clothes she could find, muttering under her breath, "I swear to god, I am going to murder him. I am going to get my god damn baseball bat and smash it into his god damn head!"_

_"And then," Olivia supplied, "I am going to shoot him and throw his body in the river! Come on!" She and Casey both stormed out in the front room, where the cop was waiting for them, unable to stop himself from smiling. "All right, now, what the hell is this all about?" she shouted at him._

_He laughed and said, "Well, there was a 911 call from a five year old boy in this very apartment, someone named 'Eli'. He said one of his babysitters was, and I quote, screaming, 'Oh god, Olivia, you're killing me." He chuckled again as Olivia turned to glare at Casey, who blushed furiously and stared at her feet. After a moment, though, she looked back up and just smiled back innocently, as if to say, 'hey, it's not my fault I'm a screamer!'_

_Shaking her head, Olivia turned back to the cop and said, "Well, now that you've had your fun and busted what was something VERY enjoyable, would you mind leaving us ALONE? You've already ruined our night, but if you get out now, perhaps tomorrow won't be ruined too."_

_The cop laughed again as Casey sat down on the couch, allowing Olivia to lead him to the door. "Well, you ladies keep it down," he chuckled, when almost gave Olivia enough incentive to _

_actually shoot him- damn the consequences._

And, that's where they were now. Trying to decide which one of them got to explain to a five year old that they were having sex, and which one got to tell the father what happened... the father being well-known for throwing tables at people.

"Well," Casey said finally, "you work with the father, so I say you have to tell him and I deal with the five year old. And if you live through your confrontation, then you can be in charge again next time we..." she trailed off seductively and winked, but Olivia just groaned.

"Oh, and will we end up talking to the police again?" Olivia deadpanned, and Casey laughed and shook her head.

"That depends... was it worth it?"

Olivia paused, thinking it over, then grinned and nodded. "Oh yes. Oh hell yes."

"Good, then it's settled. I talk to Eli, you talk/run away from Elliot and make it home so we can BOTH have some fun!"

"Deal," Olivia said, kissing her for a moment before stepping back and heading back to their bedroom, leaving the redhead alone to deal with the child probably waiting in his room, absolutely terrified.

Casey sighed before heading to their guest room and poking her head inside, smiling slightly when she saw Eli's hand sticking out from under the bed. "Hey, Eli, it's me. You can come out now." The small boy tentatively stuck his head out from under the bed, and when he saw who it was, Eli crawled out and hurried over to her, reaching up to grab her hand.

"Casey?" he asked worriedly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Casey nodded and hoisted him up onto the bed. "Yes, sweetie, I'm fine."

Eli hesitated, then said, "Casey, I'm sorry, I called 911- cause Mommy and Daddy told me to call that if me or someone else was in trouble, and you sounded like you were in trouble, so…" he trailed off as Casey looked down and smiled broadly, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Eli," she chuckled. "You did the right thing, though, calling 911, when you thought I was hurt."

"Casey, what was going on? Why were you screaming?" he asked nervously as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

She grimaced and tried to find a response that wouldn't embarrass her too much or give Eli far too much detail to make Elliot want to kill her. "Well... well, you see, Eli, Liv and I were playing a game... um... hide-and-seek! Yes, hide-and-seek," she exclaimed in relief. Well, it was technically true, after all. "That's what we were playing, and I screamed because Liv found me, and it was very, VERY fun."

"But... wasn't Livvie having fun too? Why didn't she scream?"

"Oh," Casey chuckled, "she was having fun, you can bet your ass... um, assETS on that. ASSETS." Casey mentally berated her slip up but, after all, she had managed to avoid teaching Eli a new word... one that would give Elliot even more incentive to kill her. "Yes. Yes, Olivia was having fun. Alot of it... see, it was a special game of hide and seek."

"Really?" he exclaimed eagerly. "Can I play?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Casey laughed as she shook her head. "No, that is the very definition of a disaster. Besides, I am sure that your father would actually murder me, if Liv and I let you watch... look, why don't you just forget about it? Or, ask your dad about it tomorrow night, after Liv and I have told him what happened. I'm sure he'll love it- but, right now, it's very late- little kids like you should be asleep. Let me tuck you in, and tomorrow morning, Olivia and I will tell your father how good you are and that he should reward you later, okay?"

Afterwards, when Casey crawled into bed beside Olivia, the detective was still awake. "So, how'd it go?" she asked as she snuck an arm under Casey's body and rolled into her, nuzzling her head against her neck.

"Well, all things considered, not bad. He thinks we were playing hide-and-seek, which, by the way, I am VERY interested in continuing."

"You're serious?" Olivia laughed. "Really? After that GAME ended up causing us to be interrupted by the police?"

Casey nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Come on, PLEASE? I promise I'll be quiet. Please?" she begged, but Olivia shook her head again.

"Casey, I am not explaining to Elliot why your son heard you screaming TWICE! Tomorrow night, though... well, I look forward to it." She purred in Casey's ear and the ADA gasped in anticipation, entwining her legs with Olivia's as she rested a hand delicately on the brunette's shoulder, kissing her hair.

SVUSVUSVU

"Hey, Liv, Casey. How was Eli?" Elliot asked as Kathy led Eli out of the apartment. Of course, that would be his first question.

"This would be my cue to leave. Exiting, stage left," Casey said in a rush, dashing to leave the apartment. Elliot stared after her in confusion before turning around to look at Olivia.

"Um, Liv? What's up with Casey? Did something happen with Eli?"

Olivia looked nervously after Casey before backing around so she could run away after she'd said her piece. "Well, um, sort of... see, last night, Casey and I had... plans. We had plans set for last night for a really long time, and when you asked if we could babysit Eli, we decided to just put off our plans until he'd gone to sleep. But, it, uh... okay, the whole thing was Casey's fault!" She went from stumbling through her words to rushing to get to the point, trying to make Elliot focus on something over than her. "It's all Casey's fault! SHE'S the one who was screaming, SHE'S the one Eli heard, not me! And Casey wasn't exactly screaming 'nice' phrases- well, her exact words had SOMETHING to do with me killing her, so Eli called 911 and Casey ended up being the one to explain what we were doing!"

The blood had drained from Elliot's face as he stared at Olivia in horror, then choked out, "My FIVE YEAR OLD son... just got... the SEX TALK?"

"No, no, Casey didn't REALLY tell him what we were doing, she just-"

"OLIVIA!" he shouted, still struggling to come up with something to say.

Olivia gave up trying to explain and ran out of the apartment, calling back at him, "Casey's the screamer! Blame her, not me!" She dashed around the corner, only to run smack dab into Casey, who was shaking her head and laughing quietly.

"Oh, always blame the screamer, do we? I can make you regret that, Olivia, I really can." At the sound of Elliot's heated pursuit, Casey paled and grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her along after her. "But not right now! We can have fun later; let's get the hell out of here!"

Oh, Casey better be on the episode tonight! And it'd make me oh so happy if Olivia greeted her with a kiss. Oh, pretty please, Dick Wolf? Please review


End file.
